Priority is claimed from Chinese application Serial No. CN02119304.5 filed Apr. 30, 2002. The entire specification and all the claims of this application are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method for preparing mesoporous TiO2 thin films with high photocatalytic and antibacterial activities, and to use of the mesoporous TiO2 thin films as described in sterilizing and purifying seawater, tap water and water coming from other sources.
In the food industry and medical field, sterilization is always an important issue. Bacteria and viruses not only come from piscinas, kitchens and operation rooms of the hospital, but also can be derived from many other places. Once they adapt themselves the environment, they will propagate in a significantly vital speed. Recently, many kinds of bacteria such as E-coli, comma bacillus, and protoblast with viruses have been found in the fish tank water (for live seafood) of some restaurants in Hong Kong. This kind of contamination is harmful to human health.
A solution for this problem is to use the TiO2 photocatalysis technology. However, the application of powdered TiO2 as a photocatalyst for killing bacteria and viruses has the drawback of post-separation in a slurry system after photoreaction. Therefore, great efforts have been made to immobilize photocatalyst TiO2 on different substrates such as glass, stainless steel and ceramic. Conventional methods for the preparation of a TiO2 thin film on a substrate include chemical vapor deposition, magnetic spraying and pyrolysis. Although these methods can produce TiO2 thin films on solid substrates, these TiO2 films exhibit very poor photocatalytic and antibacterial activities because of poor crystallinity, small surface area and low anatase content.
The inventor has developed a method for preparing TiO2 thin films by a modified sol-gel method. This method has many significant advantages including: 1) it does not require special apparatus; 2) it allows simultaneous doping of transition metal ions to TiO2; 3) it facilitates the optimization of TiO2 phase constitution; 4) it can control the porous structure, specific surface area and surface hydroxyl groups using an organic template containing a polymer or a surfactant.
It is known that the photocatalytic and antibacterial activities of a TiO2 thin film are significantly influenced by its phase constitution, specific surface area, porous size and distribution, and surface hydroxyl groups. Therefore, the invention is hereby provided.
The invention provides a simple and efficient method for preparing a mesoporous TiO2 thin film with high photocatalytic and antibacterial activities. The TiO2 thin film prepared by this method can be used to photo-catalytically kill bacteria and viruses in aqueous solutions. This invention is particularly useful for fish tank water disinfection.
Mesoporous materials have a pore size in the range of 2 to 50 nm. These materials can be in different forms such as spherical, thin film, block, and fiber. Materials with pore size of less than 2nm are called microporous materials, and large than 50 nm are classified as macroporous materials.
The method according to the invention for preparing a photocatalytic mesoporous TiO2 thin film involves the utilization of a TiO2 sol-gel solution prepared by controlled hydrolysis and condensation of a titanium alkoxide in the presence of a stabilizer. Specifically, the method of the present invention includes the following steps of: a) producing a TiO2 sol-gel by hydrolysis-condensation of titanium alkoxide in a solution in the presence of a stabilizer; b) coating the TiO2 sol-gel on a substrate; and c) thermally treating the TiO2 gel-coated substrate at a temperature ranging from 400xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C.
The stabilizer used in the invention acts as a complexing agent to react with titanium alkoxide. Suitable stabilizers include triethanolamine, diethanolamine, acetyl acetone, diethylene glycol, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, and a combination of two or more of them. One or a combination of two stabilizers is preferable. The TiO2 sol-gel solutions can effectively produce a TiO2 thin film on a substrate even after being stored for more than two months.
Except for specific indication, the term of xe2x80x9ctitanium alkoxide(s)xe2x80x9d used herein means titanic acid ester(s). In the invention, it is preferably one or more selected from titanium butoxide, titanium isopropoxide and titanium ethoxide, more preferably one or a combination of two compounds.
The molar ratio of the stabilizer and titanium alkoxide used in the invention may be 0.05-3:1, preferably 1-1.5:1. Molar concentration of the used titanium alkoxide in the solution may be 0.01-3M, preferably 0.3-1M.
In the invention, the titanium alkoxide solution may comprise one or more solvents such as ethanol, isopropanol and propanol, besides water, and isopropanol or propanol or a mixture of both is preferably used as the solvent.
Materials such as glass, quartz glass, borosilicate glass, soda-lime glass pre-coated with a SiO2 film, stainless steel and ceramic can be used as substrates for the TiO2 thin film coating.
In order to form desired mesoporous TiO2 films, it is preferable to add a template during the preparation of the TiO2 sol-gel to aid the formation of the desired mesoporous TiO2 films. The template used in the invention may be certain polymers or surfactants.
A typical polymer used as a template in the invention is an amphipathic three-block copolymer such as polyoxyethylene ether (PEO)-polyoxypropenyl ether (PPO)-polyoxyethylene ether (PEO) ((HO)CH2CH2)x(CH2CH(CH3)Oy(CH2CH2O)zH, P123, product of Aldrich, USA) with an average molecular weight of 1,000-10,000. In the invention, P123 with an average molecular weight of 3,300-5,800 is preferable. The porous size and size distribution can be controlled by adjusting the molecular weight and the amount of the used polymer. In general, the amount of the polymer used as a template in the TiO2 sol-gel solution may be 5-35% by weight, preferably 9-20% by weight.
Surfactants used as templates in the invention may include cetyltrimethyl ammonium bromide, cetyltrimethyl ammonium chloride, dodecyltrimethyl ammonium bromide, and a combination thereof. The amount added may preferably account for 10-15% by weight in the TiO2 sol-gel solution.
TiO2 thin films may be thermally treated at a temperature ranging a temperature from 400xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. for 0.5-4 hours. Preferably, the thin film is calcined at a temperature ranging from 500xc2x0 C. to 700xc2x0 C. for 1-2 hours.
According to the invention, the procedure for the formation of the TiO2 sol-gel solution can be divided into the following three steps: 1) dissolving a titanium alkoxide in an organic solvent; 2) adding a stabilizer to the above solution with continuous agitation; and 3) controlling hydrolysis and condensation of the titanium alkoxide by adding an excess of water.
The invention also provides a mesoporous TiO2 thin film having high photocatalytic and antibacterial activities prepared according to the method of the invention.
The invention still provides use of the mesoporous TiO2 thin film described herein in sterilizing and purifying water of the fish tank, seawater, and tap water or water from other sources.
To produce a good affinity between the TiO2 thin film and substrate, the surface of the substrate has to be pre-treated. The TiO2 gel film is coated onto a substrate by a dip coating technique (1. R. Reisfeld and C. K. Jorgensen, 77 Structure and Bonding: Chemistry, Spectroscopy and Applications of Sol-Gel Glass, Springer-Verlag, 1992, Berlin, pp91-95; 2. C. I. Brinker and G. W. Scherer, Sol-Gel Science, Academic Press, 1990, San Diego, pp788). Generally, the withdrawal speed can be controlled at 1-6 mm/s. The TiO2 gel film formed on a substrate is dried at around 100xc2x0 C. for 10-60 mins, and then calcined at 400-800xc2x0 C. for 0.5-4 hours to obtain the desired mesoporous TiO2 thin films.
The photo-induced antibacterial activity of the TiO2 thin film is evaluated by the inactivation of E-coli, on the basis of the decrease in the colony number of E-coli formed on agar plate. The results show that the antibacterial activity of the mesoporous TiO2 thin film is twice as much as that of an ordinary thin film. This enhanced anti-bacterial activity can be attributed to a larger specific surface area and more surface hydroxyl groups of the mesoporous TiO2 thin film.
The procedure for antibacterial activity measurement is briefly described below. A total of 1 mL of the E-coli. cell suspension with initial cell concentration of 1xc3x97106 CFU/ml. is pipetted onto the TiO2 thin film coated glass. The glass is illuminated by a 15 W long wavelength UV lamp (Cole-Parmer Instrument Co.) positioned 3 cm above the thin film. The light intensity striking TiO2 thin film is 1000xc2x130xcexcW/cm2, as measured by an UV meter with the peak intensity at 365 nm (model UVX digital radiometer; UVP Inc., San Gabriel, Calif.). The 20 or 40 xcexcl aliquots of serially diluted suspensions are plated on soy agar plates at 20 or 40 min intervals. The plates are then incubated at 30xc2x0 C. for 24 h, and the number of colonies on the plates is counted.
The photocatalytic activity of the TiO2 thin film is evaluated by the degradation of acetone in air (J. C. Yu, J. G. Yu, J.C. Zhao, Enhanced Photocatalytic Activity of Mesoporous and Ordinary TiO2 Thin Films by Sulfuric Acid Treatment, Applied Catalysis B: Environmental, 2002, 36:31-43). The experimental results show that the photocatalytic activity of the TiO2 thin film prepared according to the invention is twice as high as that of an ordinary thin film. The reason is that the mesoporous TiO2 thin film possesses a larger specific surface area and a higher porosity, which provides more active sites for acetone and allows faster release of the degradation products such as CO2 and H2O from the catalyst. The detailed experimental method is described below. The photocatalytic activity experiments on the TiO2 thin film on glass for the oxidation of acetone in air are performed at ambient temperature using a 7000 ml reactor. The area of TiO2 thin film used for each experiment is 140 cm2. The initial concentration of acetone after the adsorption equilibrium is 400xc2x15 ppm, which remains constant until a 15 W 365 nm UV lamp (Cole-Parmer Instrument Co.) in the reactor is switched on. The initial concentration of water vapor is 1.20xc2x10.01 vol %, and the initial temperature is 25xc2x11xc2x0 C. The analysis of acetone, carbon dioxide, and water vapor concentration in the reactor is conducted with a Photoacoustic IR Multigas Monitor (INNOVA Air Tech Instruments Model 1312).
The ordinary and mesoporous TiO2 thin films are also characterized with by X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS), atomic force microscopy (AFM), transmission electron microscopy (TEM), X-ray diffraction (XRD), BET surface area and UV-VIS spectrophotometry, respectively.
As stated above, the mesoporous TiO2 thin film exhibits higher photocatalytic and antibacterial activities than an ordinary TiO2 thin film does.
This can be attributed to the fact that the mesoporous TiO2 thin film has a larger specific surface area, a higher porosity and more surface hydroxyl groups.